Lady Rainsworth
by hoshikuzuhime
Summary: Time has passed since the Baskervilles had been stopped. Everything is calm and mostly back to normal. This simple drabble is a story follows Sharon and what she has endured for so long after the happenings during the final battle.


The sun shone down through the foliage, the sky was clear and it was a beautiful day. A pale blue blanket had been laid out on the soft grass. Everything had been prepared to enjoy a sort of picnic. There was a plate of small sandwiches as well as plate of sweets, cakes and pastries. Two cups with saucers had been prepared as well as a fresh pot of tea, which accompanied the sandwiches and pastries on the blanket. Standing back to look at the scene she had just laid out, Sharon nodded in approval. She was proud of the arrangement that she had created.

Sharon sat down on the blanket, adjusting her dress before picking up the floral teacup in front of her. She had chosen her favourite teaware for this occasion, feeling as though it was special enough to use this set. Smiling, she set down the cup and proceeded to pick up the teapot, pouring the delicate white tea into each of the two cups. "Be careful, it's hot!" She said with a giggle, putting down the teapot. Sharon placed a cream puff pastry as well as a piece of white cake onto a plate beside the teacup across from her. She then placed another cream puff and a small strawberry sandwich on her own plate. "We should do this more often!" Sharon mused, despite doing so annually, she felt as though such an event should occur more often.

As she ate a sandwich or two and drank her tea, idle chitchat transpired. Time passed and soon the tea was cold, the food and pastries began to become stale and some even soggy. Sharon brought and empty tea cup to her lips, sipping it as if her tea had just been poured. A rustle could be heard from the trees as the wind blew, a bird was no where to be seen and there was hardly around. It was as if they had known what was going on and preferred to stay out of the matter.

Footsteps could be heard approaching, as one of Sharon's servants had come to bring her back to the Rainsworth mansion for the night. "Lady Sharon it's time to return and retire for the night." Sharon set down her tea cup on the saucer in front of her. "Can't you see I'm busy with someone at the moment?" She asked assertively without looking behind her to see who was there. Confused, her servant said, "My lady, you aren't with anyone." "Don't be foolish!" Sharon exclaimed, "I'm sorry my dear, it seems we will have to end our picnic here today." she explained softly. Reaching for her servant's hand, she rose and started toward the Rainsworth mansion. "Please take care of cleaning up for me."

After returning to the Rainsworth mansion, Sharon entered her room where a handmaiden was there to help her change into her sleep wear. "How was your picnic my Lady?" Sharon smiled, "It was wonderful, it couldn't have been a more beautiful day for a picnic. Break seemed to like it as well, it really truly was a wonderful day." She explained as she dawned her nightgown. Her handmaiden smiled as she helped her into her bed, and left the room.

Upon leaving her room, Sharon's handmaiden came face to face Reim, "Did she tell you how things went? Is she still imagining things?" Reim inquired, a worried look on his face. Hesitant to reply, the handmaiden nodded. "She spoke of having her picnic in the company of Xerxes Break as well as conversing with him, I'm sorry my lord." She said bowing her head and quickly leaving to take care of other matters.

Reim sighed, it had been years since their dear friend and Sharon's closest friend had passed during the battle against Glen Baskerville. Sharon had never been the same since, she slowly became delusional and could often be found talking as if Break was still there at her side. Many had said that she'd gone insane and should be left alone, but Reim had been with Sharon and Break for a long time and couldn't see for Sharon to be alone in such a state.

He had been watching over her for the past 17 years and she had only gotten worse, mentally and physically. Sharon was no longer able to take care of herself and often needed help doing simple day-to-day activities such as dressing and bathing. Anyone who knew Sharon like Reim knew that her time was soon up. Just like Break her body was slowly shutting down, unfortunately she isn't able to control her body quite like Break, so the process was taking a worse toll on her. Soon enough, her body would give way and shut down completely.

The night soon passed and morning came around. Sharon's handmaiden knocked to wake her up and prepare her for the day ahead. With no response, she knocked again, then entered the room. She opened the curtains to let the daylight spill in and illuminate the room. "Lady Sharon, it's time to wake up." With no response, she turned to Sharon and repeated herself, "Lady Sharon, you have to get up, it's morning and soon breakfast will pass!" Silence filled the air once more. "Lady Sharon?" she gently touched Sharon's arm, shivers went up her spine as Sharon's body was cold. In a panic, she rushed out of the room in search for Reim.

"My lord! Lady Sharon is, her body is cold! I fear she may have passed in her sleep!" Quickly, Reim darted towards Sharon's bedroom where he found her laying peacefully in her bed. He gently touched her cold cheek, the hovered his hand over her mouth to see if she was breathing. He sighed, and turned away from his friend. "No longer will you be imagining Break by your side, he will now truly be there, now you will be reunited." Reim recited, removing his glasses to wipe the tears from his eyes before he left Sharon's room. "Rest in peace, Sharon."


End file.
